Vehicles such as heavy-duty trucks are well known in the art. Such heavy-duty trucks may take various forms including refuse hauling trucks, dump trucks, cement trucks and other types of trucks. These types of trucks typically have a chassis supporting an operator cab and a body section that will vary depending on the type of truck. For example, a refuse hauling truck has a body section designed for receiving, manipulating and hauling refuse. The chassis design may have a plurality of axles that support the cab and body and allow for movement along a surface. There is a constant effort to reduce emissions from the truck as well as control truck design to meet weight limits of the truck. This presents additional challenges regarding distributing weight on the truck and loading of the axles of the truck. While such heavy-duty trucks according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations.
Thus, while certain truck designs according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.